Return of Darkcraft.exe
Hello and it is DarkCraftGaming/NinjaCat/EVIL_Herobrine here! (I have a lot of different identity's.). Welcome to the Return of Darkcraft.exe. We return to Jake from the first story. He thinks he has got rid of Darkcraft.exe but he is wrong. This story is set 3 months after the first incident of Darkcraft.exe. Enjoy!!!!! ---- Beep! The inbox buzzed as I got a new email. I opened up my emails and saw this: ---- From: greyrazorwarrior@gmail.com.au To: jakeisawesome@outlook.com Hi! We have seen you have seen recent interest in one of our gaming sites. I have emailed you to send you an exclusive game as being our 100,000th visitor! Go to this website to claim your reward. www.razorcraftgames/game.claim/user;628898754456789854345678 ---- I thought it looked pretty legit and I was really pumped about it so I went there right away to download the game. When I got there the name of it was put in binary code but I was to pumped to download it to translate it so I clicked download and started the download. It was a pretty big download and while I was waiting I kept thinking about Darkcraft.exe and what had happened to it. After I got the creepy reply from the guy I told my mum and she called the police. I knew I wouldnt be seeing Darkworld or DarkRazorWarrior anytime soon. LOL. It finally finished downloading and I loaded up the game. What I saw in that game changed the meaning of scary for me forever! There were things in there so scary it would make you puke just reading it. Even scarier then Darkcraft.exe. I realised that I suddenly could not exit the game. Nothing would work. Even force-shutting down. The game and my computer were starting to glitch and then it just went black. Finally a command module showed up. "Missed me???", it said. Then I realised what this whole thing was. greyraxorwarrior wasnt really greyrazorwarrior, he was DarkRazorWarrior. And the game link he sent me wasnt for just any normal game, it was for Darkcraft.exe! Then I realised my only hope. I remembered being given a USB by my genius dad before he died. It was a USB that had a program more powerful than anything. It would load up a Master Task Manager. It was inhackible and unbreakable. It could close Darkcraft.exe!!!!! So I quickly found the USB and plugged it in. The Master Task Manager loaded up and the last thing I heard from the game was a screach as it closed and uninstalled, FOREVER! When my computer rebooted I put in the binary code right away into the translator and it showed up with this: Darkcraft.exe Extended. Watch out Jake I am coming back for you..... ---- Thanks for looking at my story! If it varies too close to one of your creepypastas message me, send me the link of your pasta, and tell me the copyrighted content. Thanks! If you want another return of DarkRazorWarrior and Jake message me! Thanks for looking! Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Dark Category:Creepypasta Category:Wall of Text